Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun
Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun (クレヨンしんちゃん 嵐を呼ぶ!夕陽のカスカベボーイズ Kureyon Shinchan: Arashi o Yobu! Yūhi no Kasukabe Bōizu), also known as Shin Chan the Western: the Adventures of the Kasukabe Boys, is a 2004 anime film. It is the 12th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released to theatres on April 17, 2004 in Japan. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: Evening Sun Kasukabe Boys with English subtitles on VCD and DVD by PMP Entertainment. At a strange movie theater, everyone gets sucked into the film they're watching. The longer they stay, the less they remember about the real world! Plot Shin-chan and his friends discover an abandoned movie theater where some sort of western film is being displayed to an empty room. Shinnosuke's friends mysteriously disappear thus making the Nohara family start searching for them at the location they were last seen. While looking for the other kids, the Noharas inexplicably find themselves taken into the movie being exhibited. Characters ;Camellia :Mysterious girl living in the City Justice. It has the form of Japanese around 1960 to 70, age is about 14 years. In a neat personality polite, discreet and lovely girl. Justice said that was picked up by the governor, have served to him, gently help the heart Shinnosuke. Little by little we are attracted to the kindness of the camellia and Shinnosuke also. :She is not a person came to the world of film from Kasukabe, was in fact the characters in the film. Fulfill the promise that disappeared along with the movie in the movie that put an end to their last Shinnosuke, called "Let's go back to Kasukabe together" could not be had with Shinnosuke. Although I know that is camellia himself, that eventually was not able to break the ice until the end. Then, Shinnosuke painted depiction is deeply shocked that she has disappeared. She is in the play is a barefoot in order to have committed a blunder in front of the Justice-Love in the set back, because I hear that shoes leave the scene of happiness in the ED. ;Mike :Fat man was helped into a family where field had been beaten to constabulary. Residents of Kasukabe have entered the world of film from the same family Kasukabe seat field. But you are looking for a way to return to Kasukabe, we are gradually forgetting that his profession and family. Later in the story such as the explanation for the crisis situation in a carefree, well beaten in the ass to Misae. His identity is also a single male geek movie rental video shop manager. But it is not like movies, not necessarily like cinema, the film seems to have seen in the video or DVD exclusively. ;Okegawa :Old man dragged the horse every day. Have studied the instrument for the hero to defeat the governor. Is a character in the movie he also. ;Chris :Shinnosuke professional bouncer to cooperate with us. Anti-Justice is one of the few people in the characters in the film along with camellia, etc. Okegawa. Came to help take the company of six people in order to save the crisis of our Shinnosuke. "That features The Magnificent Seven who served as his role in "Yul Brynner voice of the bodyguard of seven they once said, "It is intended that the theater Movie Sunday Japan in was broadcast on "" The Magnificent Seven " is a member was in charge of the language dubbing. ;O'Reilly :Chris fellow. Features that Charles Bronson is that. ;Vin :Chris fellow. Features that Steve McQueen is it. Helped Hiroshi had fallen into panic failed to inspire the train from the horse. ;Lee :Chris fellow. Features is Robert Vaughan is that. Although not what lines, have contributed to the defeat of Chris with his constabulary taking advantage of the Quick Draw feat. ;Harry rack :Chris fellow. Features that Brad Dexter is that. Although not what lines, have contributed to the defeat of Chris with his constabulary. ;Bullitt :Chris fellow. Face is James Coburn is that. Although not what lines, have contributed to the defeat of constabulary with his knife-throwing Chris taking advantage of feats. ;Chico :Chris fellow. Features that Horst Buchholz is that. Although not what lines, have contributed to the defeat of Chris with his constabulary. ;Love Justice :Justice is a governor of City, to "the hero of this movie" is "the villain of this movie." Very cold in nature, that every day Hikizurimawashi horse who touched the law. Has been for "does not end" the movie is this world itself, that sealed the letter to end the movie of "Conclusion". A master of the whip, in the middle of the story of Harry dropped the gun rack and Lee in this whip. When we were driven to the power-up by Shinnosuke was Okegawa tool was invented at the end of the story, to launch a giant robot cowboy type of robot that Justice for which you have as a trump card. On Kasukabe Guards defeat was fully awake at the end of the seesaw offense and defense. Been solved seal would eventually also solved the seal and would not let you struggle nonetheless. Had been sealed in the character of the "Conclusion" is shining in the sky, had lamented the end of the movie. Category:Movie